Anarchy Among Dead
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Ash always had Chibs, but now she's stuck in another club and he and almost the rest of SAMCRO are on a run three days away. She has to make do with the best she has and wait for him to get back, but when Ash and Half Sack find another group of survivors she wants to take them in. Wanting all the good karma she can to keep Chibs safe. Daryl/Oc & Chibs/OC M for smut and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ash had always hated being grimy. Yes she ran with bikers but as soon as they got back from a job she was always the first jumping into the shower but now days that was just a dream. A dream which she tried not to dwell on.

"Half Sack you coming?" she asked. Poking her head around the door to see him staring down at Abels make shift cot. She took into account his slumped shoulders and ran a hand through her short hair. She'd never been good with feelings before all this began, but now they seemed like another luxury which she couldn't afford. None the less she couldn't expect everyone to be like that otherwise it'd make the clubhouse a dull place.

"Do you think they're still alive?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know," Ash said, putting her hand on his arm as she stood beside him though. "But I have to try and believe that they are otherwise I couldn't do this. I wouldn't have any fight."

Silence hung in the air between them and Ash wondered where Chibs was. And Tig. And Jax. God-damn she even missed Clay. She just wanted them back, that was all. She wanted her _family_. She thought back to how it began. Them travelling to the Rainsville club to help them ferry guns through Atlanta for the money and then the dead rose.

Ash had to clench her hands into fists, she was just so angry at the world. It wasn't fucking fair. The one time she didn't go on a job this shit happened. And she lost them.

"Daylights burning doll," she said softly glancing at Abels sleeping form before she turned to leave. Hearing Half Sack give her a weak smile and a mutter along the lines of 'yes boss.'

She still found that weird, how she was now considered their boss. She'd never once thought in a million years that she would be the boss of any of them but here she was. In charge of the few that remained.

She donned on the leather cut with the Sons of Anarchy symbol on the back and strap her knife to her.

"Yo Juice, we're going to get some water okay. Should be back in two hours alright," she said. Poking her head around the door and tapping on the wood, smiling at Leah and JJ.

"You taking Sack?" JJ asked, trying to be nonchalant but Ash could see right threw him. She knew he wanted to come, but as much as she hated herself for it. She didn't trust him as much. He was the prospect of the Rainsville crew and one of the only ones who remained when the shit hit the fan but she _knew _Half Sack. He'd protect her just like she'd protect him.

"Yeah, just for some water. We're trying a different route to see if we can get some food as well," she glanced at the ever growing pile of noodle packets in the corner of the room, looking at them with disdain. "Something other than noddles." She could hear them all yell out their goodbyes as she left. Walking into the sunshine with a groan. She hated the heat.

"If the area is clear enough you can always try and have a quick wash," Half Sack said sweetly and Ash instantly felt bad. He'd followed her on every single trip without making her ask twice and all she did was complain.

"If it's clear enough," she nodded and tried to stop the grumbles about the heat and sweat escaping her lips as Half Sack slid into the drivers seat of the black van.

She climbed on top of their makeshift watch tower and peaked over the top of the metal gates.

"It's clear," she called out staring at the only walker she could see in the distance. She leaped off the edge and pulled the key out from under her shirt to unlock the oversized padlock. She did that in a flash, routine and habit taking over as she yanked the gates apart. Waiting for Half Sack to drive through the gates before slamming the gate shut and locking it back up. Slipping into the passenger seat with a grin spread across her face.

"I shit myself less every single time I do it," she laughed. Ignoring the fact the leather was sticking to her skin.

The trip to the lake went without an issue, the few Dead they drove past were disbanded. Not enough of them to make either her or Half Sack want to turn back. The pair of them able to have a quick wash in the lake without having to kill a single Dead.

"Well that went better than I'd expected," Ash grinned as she helped Half Sack carry the giant bottles of water they'd collected back into the van.

"Yeah," he smiled which had Ash worried in herself. Yes they lived in (what she believed) was the apocalypse but Half Sack wasn't like this. He was the one who liked to fill the silence with mindless chatter. "What's wrong?" She asked him, keeping her tone casual as they climbed into the van.

"Do you," he began as he put the van into first gear. "Do you think that this is our lot for the rest of our lives and we'll end up like Happy?" he asked, tears clouding his eyes before he furiously blinked them away.

"No," Ash answered, not allowing herself to think about what she witnessed with Happy. The way they ripped his guts out, spilling them across the pavement. "No," she answered again, hoping to put a determined edge in her voice. "I won't let that happen. I've learnt from the mistakes we've made. And that's not on you Kip. It's not," she repeated hoping that he'd believe it. "That's all on me and I can work though that you got it." She waited to see him nod before they pulled up beside the seemingly untouched Wall Mart.

"Still want to have a look Half Sack? You can say no," she added softly, understanding the sheer fear in his eyes.

"Nah we might as well." He nodded, a small honest smile on his lips as they clambered out of their van each brandishing their weapon of choice. Ash watched out of the corner of her eye as Half Sack took out one of the wondering Dead with his crowbar as she pressed her face to the glass.

"Can't see any of 'em inside," she said to him once he rejoined her before she bent down to pick up the largest rock she could find. A smile on her face as she threw the rock at the window watching as it shattered, glass landing at their feet.

"I wish it was that easy to break into places when the world was right," Ash chuckled as she stepped over some of the jagged ends of the glass which was still attached to the frame.

"Yeah," he replied. "Wouldn't have been so much fun to sneak in though," he carried on as he followed her in.

"We've hit a gold mine," Ash almost cried as she looked at the aisles of untouched food and clothes. Almost everything she'd been wishing for.

"No you ain't. It's ours," she heard a voice call out.

She spun on her heel and grinned toothily at the group of men and women who were standing in the doorway to what she assumed would have been a staff room at some point.

"Now, now," she said with an air of amusement in her voice as she put her hands on her head. Motioning for Half Sack to do the same. "Let's not be too hastey."

"We ain't. We're just tellin' you to get outta here. We found this place it's _ours_." The gruff redneck said. All put stamping his feel like a petulant child, Ash thought to herself.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I just put a massive whole in your new house," she grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Now there's two things that can happen here. You can take what you want and we can take what _we_ want and then you can come and stay with us. It's safe I promise." She smirked at the redneck who looked as if he was going to start beating the crap out of her. "Or we can have a fight and then you'll be all injured and then the Dead will come and we'll be safe with plenty of comforts."

"Come on what have you got to loose?" She laughed before letting her hands fall back to her sides, staring at each of them in turn. When no one replied she smiled which she hoped made her look kinder. "Well while we're shopping we'll let you discuss your options with yourself. Come on Sack," she said as she began to walk along the isles. Pushing things at random into a discarded trolley.

**I have a vague idea where this is going but I'd love to hear your take on this story thus far. It'd really help probably if you read my other SOA story Chelsea Smile because Ash is my Oc aha, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head once my boyfriend had planted it there. **

**So yeah I'll probably but this in both the walking dead and SOA categories as well as just the crossover ones because of ideas which I have. **

**Anyway yes, I'd love to know your opinions! **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Dismissed

**Sorry about the delay oops but I hope you enjoy! **

**This is where is gets AU, imagine as if they never found Sophia in the barn and she was still missing. Okay. Okay fab! **

**I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to review.**

**If you want to read my SoA x OC story it's called Chelsea Grin okay fab **

Ash barely glanced at the things that she was shoving into the trolley. Only ever pausing to make sure that they were still edible, stopping when she came to the rows of hair dye plastered over the shelves. She immediately picked up the pink dye, thinking back to Chibs' face when he saw all of her old pictures. His badgering for her to dye her hair pink again, with his claim it suited her perfectly. His accent still rang clear in her ears as he told her she looked, _'fuckin' gorgeous'_. The pang in her heart became almost insufferable as she thought about him before she threw the dye in the trolley. Spinning on her heels as she heard something shuffle behind her.

"What're you doing here squirt?" Ash asked. Cocking her eyebrow at the kid in the sheriff hat who was standing nervously in front of her.

"Just came to see if you needed any help," she heard him mutter, catching a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes before they dropped back to the floor.

"Do the adults know you're with me?" Ash settled on asking as she continued to pile things into the trolley, keeping an ear out for Half Sack as the Kid began to walk beside her.

"They're talking about grown up things," he muttered. Ash settled for an uncommitted grunt as they continued to pace up the aisles. "What's a cut?"

"What?" Ash asked, surprised by his question.

"The adults spoke about a cut. But Daryl things you shouldn't have one so they're thinking it's okay," he said in such a matter of fact way that it reminded Ash of all of the people who said she'd never do it. Be part of a motorcycle gang.

"I'm as much as a part of the Sons as Half Sack is," she said indignantly, picking up the pair of scissors with the intent to hack at her shoulder length hair later.

"Why do you call him Half Sack?" he asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she replied, not wanting to describe Half Sacks_ intimacies _in front of a kid.

"Do you have people my age at your camp?" he asked. For a moment Ash wondered idly if the adults sent him to gather information from her, or to annoy her to death. But when she turned around with the intent to tell him to fuck off she could see the genuine hope in his face that made her think otherwise.

"Yeah, a little baby called Abel. Kai and Jessie who are about six and Sophia who's twelve." Ash smiled, ruffling his hair on impulse. She enjoyed the company of children more than most of the adults. They were a lot easier to cheer up.

"We lost a girl called Sophia once," she could hear him say sadly when something inside Ash's head clicked.

'_My mum's going to be really worried. And mad. But I don't want her to be sad, it wasn't Rick's fault I moved.' _

"What was his name – your Dad?" She asked, dropping down so she was crouching. Her eyes boring into his. "Your Dads name come on kid it's not hard."

She knew he was probably scared of her, but that was the way to get the quickest result she rationalised. This could be her chance. Her way to right a lot of the wrong she did. She could reunite Sophia with her mother. The sweet little girl who was at first too afraid to talk but now unable to get to be quiet.

"Hey," she heard the brunette women yell as she came bounding round the corner, her baby bump looking more pronounced as she ran forwards. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, yanking the Kid backwards as she glared down at Ash.

She pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the itch to punch the women in the face.

'_Can't punch the pregnant lady Ash,' _she mentally chastised herself as she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Rick in charge of your group? You got a women named Carol?" Ash settled for asking. Ignoring the way that the lady pulled the Kid away from her. As if she was going to infect him.

"Why?" The women asked suspiciously but from the way she eyed Ash nervously she knew she was right. "We found your lost kid. Sophia? She's back at our camp."

"You… You," the women stuttered before she broke into a grin. "You found Sophia. I'll go and tell Carol she'll be so happy."

"Yeah, well I'll finish up here and follow you," Ash faked a grin and watched with an exasperated sigh as the woman ran off.

"Fucking Christ," she muttered as she turned the corner and saw 'Sack. "Apparently Sophias mama is with these people. Looks like we got guests."

"Yeah?" Half Sack broke into a true smile, reminding her of the Prospect she first met. Not the tired copy he'd become. "Something goods happened then."

"Yeah," she replied, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Push these towards the front of the store. Then keep watch alright. 'Spose the leader is going to want to talk to me."

Half Sack nodded and began to push the trolleys to the front of the shop while Ash jogged towards the office where she assumed they still were.

"You bein' serious when you said you had Sophia wit' you?" The redneck asked before she got the chance to step into the office. She looked him up and down and couldn't help but to find him attractive. Attractive enough to sleep with defiantly – but that nagging voice telling her it wasn't Chibs wouldn't go away. So she saw no need to turn on the charm.

"Yeah." Ash thought back to her home where Sophia was, and some evidence she could put forward. Something about the kid to make them believe her. "She's about yay high," Ash gestured, raising her palm to the length which she remembered her being.

"She weren't as tall as that," Daryl growled. His muscles tensing as his grip tightened on the crossbow. Which Ash noticed in seconds.

"Then she had a growth spurt." She snapped back. "Her Mama's name is Carol and her dead Pa' was called Ed. She's a good kid but real shy. It was Happy who noticed her hiding in some cars when we were gettin' some supplies. She refused to talk to any of the guys 'cause by the sounds of it her Pa'. Well he was a piece of shit. Spoke about Carl and Rick the Sherriff being in charge. So yeah," she finished off, poking him in the chest and breaking into a grin. "I'd say I know what I'm talking about."

She saw out of the corner of her eye that the rest of the group had gathered to hear what she was saying. She could see at the back a woman with short hair had tears streaming down her face, straight away she knew that was Sophias Mama.

"Thank you so much," Ash heard her gasp as she walked forwards. She plastered a smile onto her face as she glanced over to Half Sack. She could see there was another man from the group standing on guard with him, both of them looking as awkward as each other.

She whistled slightly which to her delight caught Half Sack's attention. "'Sack. Take Sophia's Mama to pick out some clothes to Sophia. She'll know what she likes more, okay doll?"

With a nervous nod he waited until Carol and another woman were walking in front of him. She could still hear her sobs as she wondered up the aisle watching Half Sack shuffle behind her.

"By the way," she turned to face Daryl before sauntering off to load their findings into the van. "I am part of the Sons of Anarchy. And was long before this shit happened and you seem like you know enough about us – so do not dismiss me or what the reaper symbolises again. Got it? By the way the names Ash. Don't expect y'all to stay with us at the Club if you don't want to. But Sophia made out like you were all good people so the decision is yours. Ash by the way," she mock curtseyed. "Since none of you asked."


	3. Sacky

Ash clambered into the van and slammed the door behind her. Grinning at the sight of all the food and clothes which were crammed into the back.

"We hit a jackpot 'Sack," she grinned. Pushing her hair back which she believed had got to an annoying length. She idly wondered if any of the other group knew how to cut hair; not trusting Leah or Cassidy to come near her hair with a pair of scissors.

"You think this is a good idea?" Half Sack asked nervously as he started the van, faintly hearing the two cars behind them and Daryls bike start.

"Suppose. Sophia always said it was her dead Pa' beating on her and spoke nicely of everyone else. Be nice too," she muttered as an afterthought. "To have some different company, though you know I love you 'Sack," she nudged his arm playfully. "What do you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think," He replied, habit taking over as he replied.

"Come on 'Sacky," she grinned sliding down on her seat so her feet were propped on the window. Keeping a vigilant eye out of the window as she watched for Walkers, lighting a cigarette as she did so. "You know your opinion matters to me. My henchman," she tried to coax a grin from him, and much to her joy it did so.

"I think," he hesitated, but after another nudge from Ash he carried on. "They don't trust us and that could be dangerous if they stay with us. And I just think well… Don't you think Sophias mum was a bit well _weepy_. I mean compared to Sophia?"

"Yeah," Ash said thoughtfully. "She thought her daughter was dead though, we'll have to see if she steps up. She won't be happy," she glanced up at Half Sacks clueless face and rolled her eyes. "If she is what she seems. She won't be happy with Sophia."

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, each of them lost in their own worlds but the previous skills which the old life gave them handier than ever. The pair of them both alert, their muscles coiled ready to attack.

"We're here," Half Sack spoke up, making Ash jump slightly in her seat.

"I'll go and place the stuff down. Make them stay respectful?" Ash asked, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes before she clambered out of the van. The hunger making her once graceful movements uncoordinated and soppy.

"Hey, what the fuck we doin' out here?" Daryl asked, climbing off the bike as he went to walk towards her.

"We're going to put these on our brothers grave," she clenched the paper in her fists and blotted out the tears, and used anger instead.

"We're exposed out here," Carol cried, standing behind Daryl.

"We _buried _him here last week. A proper fucking grave with only one Walker getting close. So I'd say that it won't be that bad. Also I promised _your_ daughter I'd leave a letter she wrote here for him. And seeing as he's the one who found her I think you might want to say your thanks," Ash growled, before turning to face Half Sack, cocking an eyebrow before kneeling down by the poorly carved gravestone.

If Ash had turned around she would've seen two things.

A glanced with Rick and Hershel shared, which seemed to communicate an underlying respect for the girl.

And a small smirk from Daryl, seemingly appreciating the brazen girl, although he clearly wasn't happy being so in the open.

Thankfully though, Half Sack saw it all.

**Sorry it's short but please review and enjoy! **


	4. End Up Dead

**Sorry for how long I've been away, I had so many exams and then just seemed to hit a wall with everything… But now I am back! **

**So yeah, sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this somewhat of a filler chapter but still **

**Please review and enjoy my lovelies! **

The ride to the clubhouse was tense, especially for Ash. The larger and more selfish part of her didn't want to give Sophia back, primarily because Happy wouldn't have let her leave, even if it meant walking straight past her mama. But as Ash took another deep drag from the cigarette she knew she'd have to. She'd grown to love Sophia, but if you love them you let them go.

'_Or some bullshit like that,'_ Ash thought, grumbling to herself about how soft she'd become as they pulled up to the gate, Half Sack slowing the pace of the van so it was merely crawling across the black tarmac.

"Okay Juicey, open up," Ash called out from the open window, pleased to see that there were only three Walkers near them, but not near enough for her to worry. _It's been a good week_ Ash thought before she stepped out of the mild comfort of the van and back into the blistering heat.

"Kai come here," she called out loudly to the small boy who was currently decorating one of the many brick walls surrounding them with chalk and within moments he was behind her. "Go and get Sophia JJ, we've got visitors."

"Yes boss," JJ called out, before he scarpered inside of the large sturdy building in search of the girl.

Ash kept an eye on the gate as the cars of the other group pulled into their compound, her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about what she was going to do, what she's brought to her people. _It'd be a lot easier if Chibs was here_ the traitorous part of her brain whispered, and before Ash had a chance to snap back, or begin to cry – she was unsure which she'd do. Their leader, Rick, stepped out of his car, with everyone else following suit.

"This is a nice set up you got here," Rick complemented her, looking around at the metal chain gate and high brick walls.

"Thanks, this was the clubhouse for the people here, sure you know all about that officer," Ash smirked, after deciding that the man wasn't a threat.

"Didn't ever think I'd willingly be inside one," Rick laughed back, the rest of his group looking confused as they listened to their conversation. Except for Daryl she noticed, maybe he was part of one too, that idea was confirmed when she glanced at the beautiful set up of his bike.

"Kai," she said, turning to look at the young boy behind her. His blond ringlets were stuck to his head, the midday sun making it impossible to not become sweaty. "This is Rick, and his group. They're with Sophia's mama. Rick, this is Kai."

"Well hey there Kai, nice to meet you," Rick replied holding out his hand. And with a quick nod from Ash, Kai shook Rick's hand with a wide grin. "And how old are you Kai?"

"I'm six," the small boy said, his lisp more prominent which made Ash frown slightly.

"As a rule," Ash spoke up making sure that she caught all of their attention. "If for some reason we let you stay for a prolonged period of time, you'll all have to learn sign language. Got it?" She arched her eyebow and glanced pointedly at Kai. She don't know what made her say that, practically offering them a place to stay. Perhaps it was because officer Rick seemed like a nice guy. Or perhaps it was because she was slowly accepting that Chibs was probably dead.

And she knew once she'd truly accepted that she'd need help to keep everyone safe.

Because she wouldn't be alive anymore.


End file.
